KING CRIMSON
by X-kalibuuuur
Summary: This Shiro did not receive the blessings of Avalon, but drank the blood of Zelretch. Instead of idolizing 'Justice', he resented the weakness of humanity. The Crimson King shall show the world what it truly means to be the overlord. (Dark Hero, Dead Apostle, Magic Crest Shiro, Type-Moon universe)
1. Chapter 1

**An alternate Shiro in a Type-Moon universe! (Tsukihime, Melty Blood, Kara no Kyoukai, Fate, etc.)**

**What would happen if you extract the 'Justice' part and plug 'Beacon/Symbol of Hope/Power' into the iron hero? For example, a darker version of All-Might from Hero Academia. **

**_That's_ what this story is about! ****FAV'N'FOLLOW if you like this idea! **

**HERE WE GO!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Prologue-Born of Blood**

* * *

A haggard-looking man stumbled through the burning ruins, a horrid place where once stood a city filled with life.

In the inferno he kept searching, hoping, praying. He sought for a cry of help, a plead, a voice, _anything_. However, wherever he looked, there was nothing but death, pain, and agony.

Suddenly, he heard the groans of a young child. A child, still alive amongst the blazing flames, thick smoke, and charred bodies. His face lit up in joy as he rushed towards the source of the sound, his heart pounding wildly in his chest.

There the boy lay, the lone survivor of this disaster. The child's skin was half melted away, his exposed organs pulsating with filthy black goo. 'The mud from the contaminated grail', the man realized with growing horror.

"Boy, hang in there! Don't die on me!", the man frantically shouted. Dozens of calculations ran through his mind, only to meet the same conclusion. It was too late to save the boy.

'NO!', he vehemently opposed his rational side. 'There must be a way!'

The holy scabbard of King Arthur was lost in the tide of mud, and there was nothing he could do to reverse this curse that plagued the boy.

"Do you need help, Emiya Kiritsugu?", a deep voice asked from behind.

He whirled around; his gun pointed at the unknown man who stood several yards away. The man looked old enough, his hair the color of silver, and his face scarred with deep wrinkles. However, he had this powerful air around him as he casually strolled through the inferno while humming a tune.

The man with the gun shivered in shock, his mouth hanging wide.

"Z-Zelretch! The Kaleidoscope of the Clocktower!?", he said in disbelief.

The old man chuckled; his warms open wide in a comforting way.

"In the flesh."

The two men stared at each other for a while, before the younger one jolted back to his senses.

"Lord Zelretch, please help this child! I beg of you! Please save this poor, innocent boy!", the Asian man sobbed.

The old European man- Zelretch, lightly nodded.

"Very well. This was actually my intention from the very beginning."

The young Asian-Kiritsugu, lifted his face in mild confusion. Zelretch laughed, waving off Kiritsugu's anxiety with a gloved hand.

"Fret not, young one. Let's just say I had some interest in this particular soul who survived the curse of All-the-World's-Evil, the devil king Angra Mainyu."

Zelretch stooped down as he inspected the boy in deep interest. He had seen several possibilities the boy shall follow throughout alternate timelines, but never once did he see this soul tread upon such a chaotic path as _this_ one.

A smile split his face. 'This might turn out to be a path like non-other.', the ancient magician mischievously thought. 'I wonder what ALAYA might think of this. Hopefully, she wouldn't send any counter forces.'

'_Not that would change anything_.', he added with a devious grin.

From his long coat, he pulled out a small box. With a click at the bottom, a stygian blade shot out, black as the darkest of nights. The pocketknife had a strangely Asian taste, its blade glittering like crystals in the fiery light.

Zelretch pulled off his glove from his right hand, and cast the blade on top of his wrist. Kiritsugu gasped, realizing what the ancient magician was attempting to do. A forbidden act, an irreversible transfusion of greater power.

"Child.", Zelretch said in a grave tone. "If you wish to live, drink my blood and embrace this curse."

With those words, he drew the knife across his wrist in a straight line, the blade slicing effortlessly through skin, bone, and matter. Crimson blood gushed out from his gaping wound, dripping down into the boy's open mouth.

"This blood is the blessings of the Sovereign of the Moon, the Monarch of All-species. With this blood, you shall transcend humanity and achieve immortality. With this sin, your fate shall be forever sealed in time, trapped until the end of all things."

The boy's eyes fluttered open, filled with a surprisingly determined look of fire, a fire far more ferocious than the curse that was inflicted upon him. His mouth opened even wider as he hungrily gulped down every single drop of blood, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down.

"Heed my words, young boy. From this moment, this instant, you are no longer 'human'."

Zelretch's eyes were filled with strange sadness as he spoke his last warning, his mouth set in a tight line.

The boy kept devouring the red substance without the faintest trace of regret or fear, his eyes still shining brightly with pure determination.

Kiritsugu balled his fingers into fists in self-loathing. Never once did he feel so powerless, so utterly useless. Because of his failure, his utter stupidity, the boy is now forced to live an immortal life filled with harsh trials and challenges.

Zelretch put a reassuring hand on the distressed magus's shoulder. A trace of pity was evident in his unusually soft voice as he spoke.

"The boy chose his own path with his own will. Respect that and lead him, for that is your duty."

Zelretch tapped a finger on Kiritsugu's shoulder, the place where the Emiya Crest was planted.

"Remember, the boy shall need all the help he could get."

The ancient magician leaned over, his mouth right above Kiritsugu's ear as he spoke in a hushed voice.

"This boy might even be the key to saving your daughter. The Einzberns surely would've already secured her by now, if you know what I mean."

"…!?"

Kiritsugu's head shot up, his mouth open to ask more questions-

-only to find the wind howling where Zelretch stood.

"Arg, gah!"

The sound of rough coughing brought his attention back to the boy. In the place where there were exposed organs and melted flesh, there now grew perfectly white skin and a toned body.

"Thank god!", Kiritsugu gasped, tears flowing from his eyes once he realized the boy has been truly saved. "Thank god! Thank you!"

He clung onto the boy as tears shamelessly poured from his bloodshot eyes, his whole body shaking in relief.

"Thank you! Thank you!", Kiritsugu kept repeating. At last, someone was saved. At long last, an innocent was healed.

The boy in question looked at the sobbing man in curiosity. He was half-conscious all along, so he vaguely knew how he was alive. What he did not know was why this man cradled him in his arms, like he was the most precious thing in the world.

The boy cannot remember his family, friends, or his entire past life. He felt hollow inside, right until _that_ moment.

_Something_ reignited his flames and stroked the roaring fire in his heart. _Something_ kindled him, coaxing him to fight back.

His tongue ran over the inside of his mouth, marveling in the mysterious iron taste still remaining within.

He raised one, feeble hand, and gently patted the man's disheveled hair. Kiritsugu gasped as a shudder traveled through his body.

"Thank…you.", the broken man whispered, a watery smile on his face.

It was at this moment that the boy understood his urge, his 'fire'.

'I shall be stronger in the place of the weak. I shall be the hero to rule over all.'

With this vow, his consciousness sunk into the awaiting darkness.

* * *

Tohno Shiki stood up with a loud clatter, an alarmed expression plastered onto his usually stoic face. His jaw was clenched, his brows furrowed in frustration.

"WHAT!?", he shouted.

"The entire Fuyuki city burned up.", a feminine voice coolly repeated.

Tohno Shiki ran a hand through his hair as he bit his lip in agitation.

"What about my _only_ living family!? My little brother we found out about!?"

Another feminine voice coughed loudly. A blackish red-haired woman stood beside Shiki, glaring at him with a small pout.

"Err, I mean, my other family. Sorry, Akiha.", Shiki said sheepishly. "Anyway-"

Shiki placed both hands on the wooden desk before him, his blue eyes flashing behind his enchanted spectacles.

"-We got to find him! He's the only living member of Nanaya (七夜：' seven nights', One of the four Demon hunting families)!"

"He also has the blood of the Ryougi family from his mother. Technically speaking, he's your half-brother. There's no need to risk your life rushing into a magical wasteland.", an athletic-looking woman with long red hair chirped in.

Shiki glared at his mentor as Akiha rolled her eyes at the woman's antics.

"Geez, I'm just joking! I would've smashed your head in myself if you had refused to go looking for your little brother for such reasons!", Aozaki Aoko said with a sigh.

"Ok, it's settled then.", Shiki declared. "We shall set off to Fuyuki."

* * *

"WHAT!?"

Ryougi Shiki jumped up from the couch she was lounging in with the squeak of cushion springs. Her usually cool expression was now contorted in anger, her eyes blazing in blue light as she directed her gaze towards her old friend.

"Did you say that the city _he_ resided in, my long-lost brother who we at last discovered that he _existed_-", Shiki flung her arms sarcastically as she gestured towards the map pinned on the wall,

"-was burnt into crisp by some freaking magical battle royal!?"

"I'm afraid so.", a voice nonchalantly replied.

"Shiki, calm down. Yelling at Touko-san wouldn't solve anything. Let's just go find out with our own eyes.", a gentle voice reassured a fuming Shiki.

Shiki sighed deeply. Her husband was right; she needed to keep a cool head if she wanted to find her brother. Kokudou Mikiya, calm and firm as always. Always the most reliable when she was at her most vulnerable.

"Thank you, Mikiya."

"No problem, Shiki"

"Would you two _stop_ flirting in my office? _Please_?", a tired Aozaki Touko grumbled.

Ryougi and Tohno, Emiya and Einzbern. The world of Magic shall soon rotate in the swirl of Chaos with Shiro in its center.

Will it be the birth of a hero like no other? Or shall the darkness consume him whole?

The world has yet to find out. However, one thing is for certain.

_The boy who lived_ shall take all with storm.

* * *

**Leave a comment if you want more! Thanks for your support!**

**X-kalibuuuur, over and out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there, FAV'N'FOLLOW if you want to support this story!**

**Hospital time for Shiro...only this hospital was something he hadn't expected.**

**HERE WE GO!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 'Diavolo'**

* * *

The steady sound of humming machinery, the constant beeping of the computers, the smell of medicine and antibiotics.

_That_ was the unpleasant environment Shiro woke up to find himself in. His nose crinkled in irritation as he tried to focus on his tangled thoughts. 'Why am I in the hospital?', he wondered in his sleepy mind.

_Inferno, pain, death._ The visions tore through his mind with the force of a freight train as he gasped out in fear, a hand clutching his chest. 'Why? How? Who am I!?', he frantically thought.

Shiro remembered a man who cried for him, and a superior being who revived him with blood. 'Blood, I need blood. I feel so weak.', he realized with a tremor. He looked around his secluded room for something he could consume.

His bed was positioned by the wall…aside from that, _nothing_. Yes, wherever he looked, only mechanic walls stared back at him. There wasn't even a window, only futuristic machines embedded in the walls themselves, whirring and clicking as if to scan on his vitals.

The machines themselves were more than enough to pique his interest, but only for a few minutes. He couldn't touch the machines inside the half-transparent walls, neither could he gain any physical contact except with his bed.

Minutes turned into hours as he lay back on the bed. With nothing else to do, he spent his time staring at the faint lights which decorated the ceiling. Shiro tried to remember what happened _before_ the terrible incident, the hellish fire that burnt down everything he knew.

Shiro tried to recall his family's faces, their names, what he liked or disliked, only for his thoughts to hit a brick wall. No matter how hard he tried, the wall just wouldn't budge.

Walls, walls, _everywhere_. He felt something build up in the depths of his stomach, something fierce, something _primal._

Anger. Fury. Frustration. Frenzy. Ire. Rage.

All of those pent-up emotions churned and bubbled in his stomach with the intensity of a volcano. They reached his chest, slamming against his ribcage, demanding for their right to be set free.

His heart pace started to pick up as veins bulged from his pale skin. Steam rose from his body. A low hiss escaped his throat. He felt his hair being swept back his forehead as some kind of 'force' rampaged through his veins, setting them on _fire_.

Alarms started to scream from the machines embedded in the wall. Shiro scowled. He will shut them up, once and for all.

**'Yes, _we_ shall let none stand in our way.'**, a deep, hallowing voice echoed within his mind. **'Let the blood guide you. You are the _King_.'**

Shiro didn't know why a different voice spoke up in his mind. What he _did_ know, was that this voice was his soul, his other half.

Shiro glared at the indestructible-looking walls, a carnal snarl on his lips.

"You shall _not_ contain me."

Crimson aura coated his limbs. With his fist clenched tight, he pulled back his arm. A coiled python, ready to pounce.

"You shall _not_ control me."

Shiro's fist struck the wall with a resounding boom. His crimson aura clashed against the energy field the machines seemed to have produced in self-defense. 'Weak. So utterly _weak_.', he thought.

"You shall _not_ stand above me."

Crimson aura clashed against light blue, again and again. The entire room groaned and shook wildly, as if unable to contain the impact of such immense force. A crack ran through the blue shield. Shiro smiled.

"_Bow_."

The shield dented, blue lightning sizzling from the flickering panels in the machinery.

"_Kneel_."

The shield started to crumple with every single hit. The crimson aura on Shiro's fist hungrily devoured the blue lightning, conquering it with overpowering force.

"**_Crumble_**."

With one last earthshaking smash, a deafening boom, and a blinding explosion of arcane energy, the wall crumbled. Rubble rained down from the ceiling and heavy smoke gushed outwards, into the space outside.

Shiro stepped out from the massive hole he had created. He stood in a long, oval corridor, the lights above flickering on and off. There were several symbols etched on each side of the path, and underneath it read: **_'Yggdmillennia'_** in bold letters.

Shiro squinted his eyes at the foreign name. 'Sounds like some name the Nazis would use', he said to himself. 'Can't deny it has a nice ring to it though.'

Shiro walked onwards, shaking his head at the completely white hallway. The white color was so suffocating, he felt a headache building up in his skull. To his relief, there was a metal gate at the end of the hallway, the one you see at air-tight portals in space stations.

"This place might as well be a space station.", Shiro muttered as he inspected the keypad beside the gate.

The nerve-grating screeches of the alarms blasted his eardrums and yanked him out of his thoughts.

**"Emergency protocol initiating! All levels above 7 shall be quarantined."**, an announcement stated.

**"All combatants of Unit YoRHa, assemble at Gate Level 7 and engage subject D."**

A nasty red siren soon followed as the gate slowly began to slide open. From the cracks, he could see an army of ominous-looking people pointing their weapons towards him.

"Why do I get the feeling this 'subject D' has the name 'Shiro' stamped on it?", Shiro asked sarcastically.

**"For the Glory of House Yggdmillennia!"**, the 'combatants' chanted as one.

Shiro noticed how the men and women were clad in black leather from head to toe, completed with a black blindfold wrapped around their faces.

"Is this some assembly of BDSM freaks?", he muttered.

**'They look _artificial_. Androids? Cyborgs? Homunculus? Or maybe the hybrid of all three?'**, pondered the deep voice in his head.

**'They do not fear death, neither do they have any hesitation.'**, the voice continued to observe as Shiro weaved and ducked through their attacks.

His fist plunged through the chest of one man, ripping out his heart and spraying the blood upon the face of others. Several of them stepped back, while others filled in to increase their waves of assault.

**'Nonetheless, they do seem to have _emotions_, no matter how insignificant.'**, the voice mused.

**'Make them remember.'**, the voice whispered in Shiro's mind.** 'Make them understand _'fear'_. For it is from fear, that 'life' shall plant its roots.'**

In one mighty stomp, Shiro blasted the army of 'YoRHa' away with a crimson shockwave. Shiro inhaled, puffing air into his lungs, compressing them beyond the human limit. The air pressure seemed to drop from the sheer amount Shiro sucked in, as several YoRHa units collapsed.

Then, Shiro **_roared_**.

The roar was unlike anything the hybrid soldiers had ever heard in their short life. It was voiceless yet oppressing beyond belief, the incomprehensible sense of dread, the mind-numbing cry of Chaos itself.

The soldiers curled up into a ball, terrified of the unfathomable horror they were forced to comprehend. Some of them started kneeling before Shiro, their weapons cast aside. The speakers implanted within the walls exploded, casting bright sparks over the huddled hybrids.

Shiro panted in exhaustion as he examined his handiwork. He didn't think about how or what he should've done. The boiling blood pumping within his veins guided him, lecturing him on how to _rule_.

And rule he did. Before his eyes, the hybrids knelt on the ground, defeated. They seemed to be too afraid to even look up, their entire bodies quivering like a newborn horse in the snow.

"Join me."

The words left his lips before he knew it.

"I shall grant you longevity. I shall make you human. I shall give you purpose."

Shiro opened his arms in a welcoming gesture, his hands reaching out towards them. On his lips, there danced a wide smile filled with promise and confidence, charisma and hope.

He didn't notice how the YoRHa soldiers seemed to grow increasingly transfixed by his voice, neither did he notice how they pulled off their blindfolds to gaze into his eyes.

Little did he know how his eyes were _burning_ in a brilliant shade of gold, neither did he realize that his pupils were now slit like a cat's, glowing in the dark like a beacon of hope.

**_"Join me."_**, Shiro repeated.

The YoRHa nodded as one

* * *

For the YoRHa soldiers, Shiro was an existence like no other, a god upon earth. The YoRHa was a hybrid of science and magic, soldiers made to kill in the most efficient way. Hence, they were forbidden to have emotions, even if their brains were capable of it.

Unit YoRHa was the combination of secret magic between the Einzberns and the Yggdmillennia family, making them valuable assets to both families. It wouldn't be too far to say that they consist of the main force of both families.

Therefore, both families made sure to keep the hybrids under complete control, brainwashing them every day and updating different keycodes of the chips implanted in their brains. If things came to worst, the chips would sense the rebellion of the soldiers and destroy their brains from within.

However, Shiro's existence was an absolute irregular, a virus they failed to contain. The dead apostle with the direct bloodline of **_the_** **Type-Moon**, the **_ultimate lifeform,_** and **_archnemesis of ALAYA_**.

Shiro overrode every system, every safety-lock the two major families had created, and enchanted their best creations, taking control over their combined masterpiece.

That was why the YoRHa worshipped Shiro, the one who returned their humanity, the one who unshackled their fate. Alas, the Einzberns and Yggdmillennia didn't take it well.

Their response was quick: Retaliation with suicidal bombs. With a click unheard by Shiro or the YoRHa, the bomb started to tick.

* * *

"Rise, my friends.", Shiro said.

"So, to put the problem simple and clear: there is a bomb inside your brains, and you will die if you pluck them out. Am I correct?"

The woman kneeling in front of him- A2 was her name, nodded respectfully.

"Before you, we have Unit team E, I, N, and R. There are a lot of different models among our teams, but we all have the self-destruct chip implanted within.", she said in a cool voice.

Shiro nodded, his arms folded. He shrugged after a few seconds, as if he had found the perfect solution.

"Are you willing to serve under me for eternity? I hereby swear that I shall not bind your humanity, nor will I trample upon your free will."

His gaze swept through the hybrids, a soft smile on his face.

"If you do, I'll free you from this curse you bear."

The YoRHa unit bowed as one, their faces filled with belief as they spoke simultaneously.

**_"Our destiny is yours, my lord."_**

Shiro blinked, taken aback by their strong trust. He scratched his head in an almost embarrassed way, his eyes darting back and forth.

"Th, thank you. Err, if you would kindly line up in front of me…? Don't worry, this will only take a little _prick_."

* * *

Kiritsugu Emiya grunted in excruciating agony as he swallowed another pain-killer. His eyes were set on the castle not so far away, the castle where now held his 'to-be-adopted' son as some _lab rat_.

Kiritsugu snarled. On his body, there were countless traces of battle, some old, some new. This time, it was the new ones that hurt like hell.

The Einzberns and Yggdmillennia had somehow found out about the existence of Zelretch's 'blood-inheritor', and decided to snatch him away to recreate the power of Type-Moon.

Those idiotic fools! Those mad morons! Did they seriously think it was possible to harness the blood of Type-Moon!? That blood was something that has to be passed down _directly_, similar to how the _Crimson_ _Moon_ gave his power to Zelretch after he was defeated.

A gigantic explosion caught his eye. He quickly focused his sniper rifle in the direction, only to drop it in shock.

"WHAT. IN. HELL."

* * *

"That went better than I expected.", Shiro laughed.

"I bet your masters would be _so_ proud to find all of you _overcome_ your destinies!", he joked.

"_Former_ master, my lord.", A2 replied from his left. B2-one of the other leaders, nodded in agreement on his right.

"Sorry.", Shiro said with a sheepish grin.

Blood coated their weapons as they strolled to their freedom, walking leisurely through the main gate like a group of esteemed guests on their way home.

"Now, now. It is time for us to find our most **_pleasant_** host. So shy of him, to leave before I could even express my **_thanks_**.", Shiro darkly chuckled.

He abruptly stopped in his tracks; his eyes focused on the mountains. Shiro waved.

"My lord…? Is that-", one of the best trackers of the team-9S was his name, asked Shiro cautiously.

"No! It's my…friend? At least I can tell he isn't my enemy. Can you hack into his transmission devices?", Shiro asked 9S.

9S bowed, a smug grin on his face.

"But of course!"

* * *

Kiritsugu wasn't surprised when his transmitter suddenly crackled and came to life. His poor heart was more than enough horrified when he found Shiro leading **_a platoon of dead apostles _**like a horde of overgrown puppies.

The_ sheer heart attack_ he experienced was more than enough to make him immune to surprises.

Having been long enough in this magus career, he could tell an apostle apart from a human. The clone-like soldiers weren't exactly being subtle about it, after all.

"This is 9S. I'm going to connect this line to my lord.", a young voice spoke.

After a few seconds, the voice changed. Still young, but brimming with power and charisma.

"Hello, Mr. My name is Shiro, and that is all I actually remember about myself. May I have your name?"

Kiritsugu licked his lips. He cleared his throbbing throat and answered.

"Hello, Shiro. First of all, I'm sorry I was incapable of stopping them. As for my name, I'm Kiritsugu Emiya."

Even though he wasn't looking through his sniper scope, he somehow felt Shiro nodding.

"Wonderful. Mr. Emiya-"

"Please call me Kiritsugu.", he cut in. He was afraid that he might've offended Shiro in some way, though his worries were unnecessary.

"-Ok then. Kiritsugu, can I ask you a favor?", Shiro replied in an amused tone. Kiritsugu heaved a small sigh of relief.

"Anything!", Kiritsugu replied quickly.

"There is a small plane at nine O'clock, right beneath the clouds. On it, there is the main culprit who planned this entire farce. I would like you to…send my **_thanks_** to him, if you know what I mean."

"…I see. Thank you for relying on me. Sit back and relax. I'll make sure he gets your love."

Kiritsugu was about to lower his transmitter, before Shiro suddenly dropped one last bomb in his heart.

"What do you think **_Emiya Shiro_** sounds like?"

"WUT."

* * *

Drake Yggdmillennia was in his private jet, his foot raping against the metal floor. His hands were shaking uncontrollably in fear as he grasped the bottle of whiskey and smashed it onto the floor.

"What should I do!? Oh no, I'm done for!", he mumbled to himself in dismay.

"Not only did I lie to the Einzberns to persuade them to give me that _monster_, but I lost 4 units of the YoRHa! The main branch would **_kill_** me!"

The distressed man kept tugging at his hair, unaware of the fiery streak of light heading towards the window where he sat.

* * *

Down in the mountains below, Kiritsugu saluted the plane flying above.

**"Sayonara Motherfucker." **

He turned and left, leaving the used rocket launcher scattered in the tall grass. A clink, and a flick of his hand, he threw a black object behind him in a wide arc.

After a few seconds, there was a small explosion. In the place where the weapon once lay, there were only the scattered remains of molten metal.

Kiritsugu didn't look back once. He had a soon-to-be son waiting for him, after all.

* * *

A giant ball of flames lit up the horizon that night, as citizens looked up at the sky in awe.

In a dark corner of the castle where once held Shiro captive, a small stone glittered. If an expert magus had looked closely, they would have noticed that there was a rune of projection carved onto its smooth surface.

The stone glowed, and suddenly words appeared mid-air.

**'Studies about Subject D, Code name: Diavolo'**

* * *

**If you get all the references, you are an honorary Japanese XD**

**The crimson aura is not a Stand if that's what you're wondering about. Oh, the title is there for a reason, lol.**

**Leave a comment if you like this chapter and want another one!**

**X-kalibuuuur, over and out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Longer** Chapter, fellas! Rejoice!**

**Fav'N'Follow if you're reading this! Feel free to comment! Review!**

**PS. This bridge has nothing to do with any bridges in real life. lol**

**Had some technical difficulties so I reuploaded, sorry!**

**HERE WE GO!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 London Bridge is Falling Down**

* * *

Several weeks had passed since Shiro was adopted by Kiritsugu…in England. Yes, they were now English citizens. They even had their nationality changed. The reason for this was because of Shiro's kidnapping, of course.

Right after the incident with Yggdmillennia, they left Germany and headed straight for London. Yep, the laboratory Shiro was held captive was under an old German castle. They weren't even in Japan.

They went into hiding, afraid that others might search for Shiro, especially the Einzberns. By staying near the Clocktower, they were guaranteed some security since the Houses of Magi monitor each other, seeking for possible weaknesses they could exploit.

Most of the reasons for this travel were to keep him safe, but Kiritsugu also wanted to personally keep an eye on his adopted son. He wanted to make sure that Shiro would not 'fall off the deep end' as some may call it.

There was always a part inside Kiritsugu that sensed Shiro was 'different'. Well, there's no such thing as a 'normal' dead apostle, but he felt that Shiro had diverse personalities. In other words, split identities.

When with him, Shiro was always the helpful and _extremely_ matured child, the type who was eager to make everybody happy at the cost of himself. However, he sensed that whenever Shiro faced obstacles that threatened to endanger him or his beloved, he would 'flip'.

Kiritsugu let forth a heavy sigh as he recalled what happened on their ship to England. If it wasn't for Zelretch, the Clocktower might've sent an executer. He had never once seen the Headmaster pissed off like _that._

* * *

**A week ago, Aboard the ship for England**

* * *

"Why can't we board a plane?", Shiro asked with an innocent frown. "It's taking forever just waiting!"

Kiritsugu chuckled. He put a hand on the young boy's head as he ruffled his swept-back hair. Heaven knows how Shiro's hair managed to defy gravity like that without the use of wax.

"We do have **_twenty_** friends with us."

Kiritsugu smiled at the hybrids who were taking turns at buying ice-cream, while the others stood guard around them.

"With so many high-level hybrids, I'm pretty sure we would attract _a_ _lot_ of unwanted attention straight away, like moths to a flame."

Kiritsugu shrugged as he gestured towards the medium-sized tourist boat.

"At least while on the boat, we could be the ones to wield the flame. In case you haven't noticed, I'll die if the airplane goes down, magus or not. I'm only human", he joked.

Shiro blinked, a curious look written on his young face.

"Why don't you become one of us?", he asked.

Kiritsugu blinked back, stunned by the bluntness of Shiro's question. It was at times like this that he remembered that Shiro was _not_ from a magus family.

"Eh, it's complicated. If I became immortal, in whatever way it might be-"

In his mind, he saw his father, preparing the ceremony to become a dead apostle. He saw his first love, dead and maimed. Countless people, murdered to achieve a goal that didn't exist. His own wife, dead by his deeds.

To kill little to save many. A false, tainted creed. The very belief that led to the Fuyuki fire. Kiritsugu felt his breath hitch in his throat. A nauseous feeling ran through his body as he put a hand to his mouth.

A small yet comforting hand patted his back.

"I will ask no more, Kiritsugu. It's all right. I am here. It shall be all right."

Shiro gave him a warm smile, his voice firm and guiding. Shiro's eyes met his, gold into black. The gold slit pupils sliced through his darkness like an exorbitant ray of sun, burning away his doubts and fears.

'Natural Charisma fit for a King.', Kiritsugu thought with a shaky laugh. He gripped Shiro's small hand in his, returning a shabby smile of his own.

"Thanks, Shiro."

'Passengers for the white star, please line up at gate D3'

The announce cut through the somber air between the two, making them both laugh. The passengers aside from their group were very few, a young girl with her family of six people.

Shiro's eyes met with the young girl. She gave him a dainty wave, a coy smile on her face. The smile froze when her eyes traveled to his side where Kiritsugu stood. Shiro's eyes narrowed.

He didn't have the chance to mention this to Kiritsugu however, since the crew ushered them onwards. Shiro shrugged to himself. 'I will keep an eye on her just in case', he thought. He looked back at where the group of seven once stood, only to find them long gone.

They boarded their ship and set sail, all according to plan. Their travel turned out to be rather pleasant at first.

Shiro and Kiritsugu enjoyed the salty breeze whipping at their faces, the warm sun and the sound of waves. The YoRHa diligently stood on guard like always, but even they couldn't hide their excitement at their first voyage at sea.

Everything seemed to be going fine-

-_Until the sea turned black_. Kiritsugu felt his heart beat rapidly. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he felt his lungs being filled with something unpleasant. The waves started to crash fiercely against the side of the ship, rocking it back and forth.

'A boundary field!?', he thought in panic. 'How can a magus prepare a trap so strong in an open field that constantly changes!?"

Shiro carried Kiritsugu's limp body in his arms, a ferocious snarl on his young face. With a flick of his hand, Shiro ordered the YoRHa unit to set a boundary field within the ship itself to nullify the curse.

"Hey, Kiritsugu! What should I do!?", Shiro asked anxiously.

Kiritsugu shot Shiro a weak smile.

"The best we can do, is to leave this field as soon as possible. By the looks of it-", he coughed, air wheezing from his throat. Shiro patted his back, his face paler than before.

"-Thank you, I'm better now. This is a field modeled after the _Bermuda_ _Triangle_. The magus also summoned some wraiths into this area, thus, creating a _life-sucking_ zone."

"For normal humans, that is.", he added when he saw Shiro's confused face. "Even artificial dead apostles wouldn't be affected by the wraiths, much less direct descendants of the True Ancestor."

Silver runes ran through the walls of the ship, coating it in white light. Kiritsugu felt his body grow stronger, his breath lighter. The sound of light clapping echoed from the ship's corridor.

A young girl stepped out of the shadows, her bronze-colored eyes sparkling in delight. Her 'family' of six stood around her, now dressed in black suits with intimidating sunglasses on their faces.

"Wow! You do have an _impressive_ team of Homunculus! I never expected them to be so proficient in magic!"

Shiro stood up, his golden eyes flaring as he glared suspiciously at the girl he had met earlier. The girl was slightly younger than him, around the age of 8. She wore an expensive black evening dress made of fine fabric, completed with a blue rose pinned in her blond hair.

"Are you the magus who caused this?", Shiro asked.

The young girl's eyes widened, a sarcastic smirk on her delicate features.

"Of course not! Believe it or not, I actually thought you were the pursuers sent after **_me_**. Never in my wildest dreams did I suspect that the enemy would try to attack _all of us at once_."

"What?", Shiro said, thrown aback by the girl's bluntness. The girl put a gloved hand on her hip and sighed with a shake of her head.

"Kiritsugu Emiya, one of the most infamous Magus Killers in the moon-lit world. Under his command, an inhuman group of combatants."

The girl raised an eyebrow at the wide-eyed Shiro.

"Anyone in their right mind would expect _trouble_. Especially if he is the one who _killed_ my elder brother."

Kiritsugu nodded at the girl, a hard look in his eyes.

"We are not here to cause you trouble, _Lady El-Melloi_. Our only goal is to reach London. We **_did not_** expect you to be on the same ship as ours."

The girl rolled her eyes with an exasperated sigh.

"Of course I know! I figured out that much."

She walked towards them with a spring in her step, almost as if she was happy to meet them.

"The culprit must have wanted us to fight against each other like _raving idiots_. Sadly for them, I'm not so naïve as to think _the_ magus killer would show himself to an enemy without a backup plan."

She snapped her fingers.

"You can call me Reines by the way. Titles are so tiresome."

Shiro's mind was racing with questions, such as what she meant by Kiritsugu killing her brother, and what happened between the two. Nonetheless, he pushed his thoughts aside with a shake of his head. There were more urgent things they needed to attend to.

"How can I delete this magical formation?", Shiro asked Reines.

"Oh, getting straight to the point?", Reines asked with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Yes.", Shiro deadpanned.

"Very well."

Reines glanced at Kiritsugu, who was rummaging through his bags.

"What is your opinion on this case, Mr. Emiya?", she asked.

Kiritsugu pulled out metal parts of weapons and started to put them together.

"This 'Bermuda Triangle' has a high possibility that it consists of three main 'projectors'. If we destroy one of them, this field will fall apart. How about you, Lady Reines?", he questioned back while connecting the barrel of a rocket launcher with a ka-chink.

"I'm glad we have come to the same conclusion.", Reines answered. With a wave of her hand, a silvery substance materialized mid-air in front of them.

"This is the satellite view of our position. I sensed mana projected from here, here, and here."

A silver model of the ship with a gigantic triangle appeared. The giant triangle hovered above the ship, and on each of its corner, there was a big star which indicated the projectors.

"If we want to get rid of this-", the ship lurched sideways, nearly throwing her off-balance if not for her men steadying her.

"-_annoying_ storm, we must destroy the nearest projector in our reach, which is right here."

She tapped her silver pointing stick (which appeared out of nowhere) on the star at the far right.

"Hmm, is that…the middle of London bridge!?", Kiritsugu exclaimed, horror dawning on his face.

"Yes.", Reines confirmed. "The problem is: One, there is _a lot _of traffic on that bridge, so we can't blindly destroy it. Two, it is about _seven kilometers_ away, and likely protected by a counter spell."

Kiritsugu stopped, a grimace on his tired face.

"Shit. I didn't bring weaponry that could snipe over such a long distance."

"I can use my **Volumen Hydrargyrum: Marrow of the Moon Spirit **to boost your range.", Reines offered, "Though I doubt that your bullets would pierce through the defense."

Reines turned towards Shiro with a thoughtful expression.

"How long can your Homunculus group maintain this protective boundary field?", she inquired in a light tone.

Shiro shut his eyes. After a few seconds of deep concentration, he answered.

"9S-one of my men said that they could hold out for a day or two."

Reines's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh my! They are a lot more dependable than I thought. Alas, I'm afraid this doesn't change anything."

She pointed at the raging black sea with one finger.

"Our methods of contracting the Clocktower are nullified by this arcane storm. Help wouldn't come even if we wait. The culprit had a lot of time and money to prepare, it seems."

Kiritsugu blinked. He allowed himself a small sigh of relief. To deduct from what Reines said, the culprit didn't know anything about Shiro, at the very least. 'Maybe a mage hired by the other rival lords of the Clocktower?', he guessed.

Shiro, on the other hand, simply rubbed his hand against his chin in deep thought. His face was completely blank and emotionless, as if he was suppressing his own emotions.

Reines stared at Shiro in interest. 'I wonder what _he_ will suggest', she mused to herself.

From the first time she met him, she had a feeling, a hunch that told her Shiro was not normal. Not only was he strangely inhuman and human at the same time, but he also gave off a vibe that made people naturally bow down to his will, a 'presence'.

As if sensing her expectations, Shiro raised his face. His eyes glowed the color of divine gold as he spoke.

"Guys, I have an idea."

* * *

"This is a really, **_really_** bad idea.", Kiritsugu grumbled.

Shiro put a reassuring hand on Kiritsugu's back with a relaxed grin.

"I'm sorry to make you worry, but this is the only way no one would get hurt.", he explained for the tenth time.

"Hahahaha! You are really something, my lovely hero!", Reines giggled as she wiped tears off the corners of her eyes with one hand, while she prepared a magical circle with the other.

"All set!", she cheered as she bounced on her heels like an excited child who has been gifted a new toy before Christmas.

Shiro nodded. He stepped into the circle without hesitation, his eyes set on the lightless horizon. Kiritsugu groaned in one last feeble attempt at rebellion, before he got down on one knee and pointed his enormous sniper rifle (or sniper _cannon_ as he liked to call it) to the sky.

Reines's fingers elegantly danced through the air with the grace of a conductor facing an orchestra, her eyes overflowing with rich mana. Several layers of silver magnifying lens-like objects appeared before the enormous barrel of the gun, a round hole present in its center.

"I'm not as proficient as the Aozaki or Tohsaka family with these kinds of tricks, but I'll try my best!", she sang in a jolly tone. Kiritsugu coughed.

" On 3…2…1…, FIRE!"

Kiritsugu pulled the trigger. A massive blast of azure flames was released from the great firearm. The resounding crack of the bullet was ear-splitting as it flew through the silvery lenses, its acceleration multiplied with each layer.

"Ok, no time to waste soooo…", an evil grin lit Reines's face. With a snap of her fingers, she sent Shiro to his doom.

"Replacement magic activate. Code: Substitution!"

The magic circle beneath Shiro's feet burned white. In a swirl of space, a ripple of dimensions, he was gone.

"I wish you luck, my hero.", she whispered mischievously.

* * *

Behind an ice-cream booth, there sat a man dressed in white.

Nobody seemed to notice him, not a single soul. The people walked past him without sparing him a single glance, minding their own business. With the way none acknowledged him, he might as well been a ghost.

Yes, a ghost. He was known as the white phantom by the magus society, the undertaker who took care of their dirty work. This time, several lords had sent him an order to 'take care' of the next heir of the El-Melloi family, and 'avenge' the former lord of the family.

The phantom was overjoyed when he found out through his spy network that Emiya had booked for a ship, the same ship which the next heir of El-Melloi was going to board.

Both of them used 'connections' to make sure the ship was safe, of course. All he needed to do was to 'persuade' their friends and have a 'nice chat' with them. They were _very_ cooperative after a few hours of screaming.

All he had to do, was wait and see the little drama between the two families. Will they fight, or will they cast their grudges aside to survive? Either way, only doom awaited them.

With his counter barrier set around him and his superb presence concealment magic, he was confident that there was nothing they could do to harm him. They didn't cram a secret weapon or an army into that small ship, after all. He made sure of that.

Suddenly, people started to scatter, some of them screaming about ravens. The Phantom looked around, alarmed. A black cloud of ravens covered the sky, blocking out the sun.

A raven cawed. More and more of them joined in. The caws turned into a ghastly chorus that shook the stones, the ominous beckoning of destruction, the callings of death.

The White Phantom slowly looked up at the sky…and saw a **_Crimson_** **_Moon_**.

**_The Moon looked back._**

The Phantom screamed.

* * *

"Maybe this was a bad idea.", Shiro muttered to himself.

Yes, _switching_ places with an overpowered bullet was definitely **_NOT_ **on his to-do list.

Why did he volunteer in the first place? To have a date with some chunk of metal at sublight speeds? Oh yes, to make the bastard responsible for this mess _regret_ he was born.

Shiro gritted his teeth, enduring the bone-shattering pain caused by the sudden shift in speed. 'Where is the magus!? Where is the projector!? Damn it, I only have a second before it's too late to change my trajectory!', he vehemently cursed.

'Scatter', he ordered. He _willed_ the innocents on the bridge to leave, to run. The blood called out to him, boiling in his veins. He knew that the World has heeded his call, and obeyed his wish.

Even so, he needed to direct his power, in order to minimize the collateral damage he might cause. He needed his target. He needed to make that _trash_ suffer.

**_'Look.'_**, urged the profound voice in his head. **'You already have the _eyes_.'**

Shiro looked. His brain felt as if it was torn apart. Scorching pain stabbed at his eyeballs, torturing the frail nerves so much that it _bled_. His golden eyes let forth an exorbitant flash of light as it **_transformed_**.

One slit pupil mutated into two, then three, four, five, six, and seven. The pattern in his eyes _shattered_, _rotating_ in a swirl of brilliant Chaos, leaving behind…

Shiro opened his eyes. The corners of his lips contorted.

**_"I see you."_**

* * *

The Phantom felt primal fear clutch his heart. This rage, this fury, this **_wrath_**.

He had to leave, _now_. He didn't know what that streak of light is, neither did he want to know.

'_RUN, RUN, RUN!', _his instinct_ screamed._

Fuck this mission, fuck the lords. He will _not_ be caught by that _thing_, that **_abomination_** of power.

**' WHERE ARE YOU GOING? '**

His heart stopped beating. His soul froze into stone. Terror gripped him, crushing him in its merciless grasp. In his eyes he saw-

**A Crimson King.**

The King's orbs peered into his. The King's fist swung right, then left. The World _cowered_.

He is the Monarch of Worlds, the overseer of Fate, the Overlord of All Species.

**_The_** **_Kaleidoscope_** **_hath determined thy Fate._**

"My God…", the Phantom pleaded.

**"Your God is Dead."**

That day, London Bridge fell.

* * *

**Back in the present**

* * *

Kiritsugu heaved another heavy sigh as he remembered how much paperwork he had to go through. If it wasn't for Zelretch, Shiro might as well be sealed inside some coffin by now.

No matter how much potential Shiro might have, the Holy Church and the Clocktower always have a few tricks up their sleeves.

"Shiro, care to join **_my_** house?"

"I'm honored, but I'm already an Emiya."

"…Ha, you are as stubborn as always."

Kiritsugu pinched the bridge of his nose. Here it comes…another source of his never-ending headaches.

Reines El-Melloi Archisorte seemed to have taken a great liking to Shiro, so much that she visits their house once every day, only to persuade Shiro to change his name to El-Melloi.

At least Shiro needn't worry about how much political attention that single action gathered. The infamous 'Emiya' name didn't help either.

The poor man fumbled for his box of cigarettes, only to find Shiro looking back at him with his innocent eyes. Damn it.

Kiritsugu heaved another sigh. His troubles have just begun.

* * *

MEANWHILE

* * *

"Shiki…do you think he might have-"

""NO! I feel it! **_He's still alive!_**""

"…Huh?"

"…Huh?"

""Who are you?""

* * *

**Why do you think this Shiro has a different mentality? What do you think happened to his eyes?**

**Feel free to comment!**

**X-kalibuuuur, over and out!**


End file.
